Sosai X
(総裁X) is the alien mastermind behind Galactor, he turned it from a mafia into a worldwide terrorist group in its attempts to conquer Earth for his race. Background Sosai X came from the planet Selectol somewhere in the Andromeda Nebula 2 million light years away. He was sent to Earth under instructions from his superiors and sought to conquer the planet by using a small mafia group to his advantage. The mafia group grew in power and eventually became Galactor. Over the years, Sosai manipulated events that would build up power, recruiting Berg Katse from one such event. Personality Sosai X is a cruel and manipulative alien artificial intelligence/computer who is only interested in serving his own needs. He is highly arrogant, taking pride in his intelligence and believing no one on Earth can defeat him until the Science Ninja Team start to interfere. X does not hesitate to manipulate and throw away people he no longer has use for, such as when he decides to destroy Earth and abandon Katse. History Sosai X usually did not take direct action in the plans of Galactor and only revealed himself in episode 21. At most, X provided equipment for Galactor in his plan to conquer Earth. He also formulated plans to capture and/or destroy the Science Ninja Team, which had ended in failure. However, learning that his homeworld was destroyed prior to his reawakening, he decided to destroy Earth instead by creating a black hole in the center of the planet. Gatchaman's interference forced Sōsai to retreat and return to Earth two years later to execute a new plan to destroy humanity; his master plan failed and he was destroyed by Gatchaman, but a fragment of his body remained and regenerated into Sōsai Z, a more sinister version of the original, who recruited Count Egobossler to rebuild his army while setting up Poison Apple, where an antimatter asteroid would decimate the planet. In the end, the Gatchaman sacrificed themselves to destroy Sosai for good. Alterations in English Adaptations X was referred to as "The Great Spirit" or "Luminous One" (among many other nicknames) in "Battle of the Planets", and is a highly-intelligent alien life form that rules the planet Spectra. As Spectra is said to be a dying wasteland, The Spirit wants to conquer other planets in the galaxy to steal their natural resources for Spectra's benefit. "G-Force: Guardians of Space" had the character named "Computor", and implied him to only be a mere alien consultant to Galactor, rather than the true leader (Oddly, this falls in line with the early plans for X to be an artificial intelligence created by Katse). Computor was given a deep, computerized effect to his voice. The equivalent of the character in "Eagle Riders" was named "Cybercon". After the failure of his last subject named Lukan, he kidnapped the young Nancy Aikens and transformed her into Mallanox. But when Mallanox attempted to regain empathy for the world and swear to do right, he deemed her a failure and transformed her into a newer form which he named "Happy Boy" in mockery of her annoying laughter (and apparently changing her gender in the process). Harmony Gold's dub of the OVA referred to the character as "Lord Zortek". Voice Actors X was voiced by Nobuo Tanaka in the original series and Gatchaman II, while Seizou Katou voiced him as "Z" in Gatchaman Fighter. Tanaka reprised his role of X in the OVA remake. English Adaptations *Keye Luke voiced The Spirit in "Battle of the Planets". *His voice actor in "G-Force: Guardians of Space" alternated from being Gregg Berger to Jan Rabson. *He was voiced by Peter Spellos in "Eagle Riders". *Ralph Vortrian voiced him in the Harmony Gold dub of the OVA, while Charles Campbell voiced him in the Sentai Filmworks redub. *Winston Parish voiced him in the ADV Films dub of the original series. Category:Main villains Category:Gatchaman Category:Galactor Category:Aliens